Winter Innocence
by WinterSnowflake101
Summary: College AU. Elsa is going to college, and so is her sister, Anna. Elsa's always dreaded having to go, but this year, she meets a white-haired boy that changes her life. JELSA.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Innocence **

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna said as she shook her sister. Elsa let out a soft groan. "Anna…What is it?"  
>"Wake up!" She continued. "You have to get ready! We're about to leave!"<p>

Elsa sat up and took a look at her alarm clock, then back at Anna. "Anna. It's 7:00 AM. Registration doesn't start until 11."  
>Anna's face straightened as Elsa lied back down on her bed. "But you know that the drive is 2 hours! Plus, we don't even know how the traffic will be!" She persisted.<br>Elsa groaned as she sat up once more. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, Anna. You win." Anna smiled. "Yay! Mom and Dad are downstairs, readying breakfast. Come down as soon as possible, okay?"

Elsa smiled. Oh, how her sister was persistent. It was annoying, yet Elsa liked it too. "Alright, Anna." She mumbled as Anna closed her bedroom door.  
>Elsa walked outside the door and made her way towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower. Apparently, she didn't really like morning baths. She walked back to her bedroom. As she was tying up her hair, her iPhone chimed. It was a text message from Rapunzel, her best friend.<p>

_Rapunzel – Hey, girl! What time are you coming here?_

Elsa smiled. She was excited to see Rapunzel. She was away at Dubai the whole summer, so they need to do some catching up.

_Elsa – Just dressing up, Punz. After 30 minutes or so, Anna and I should be on the road. _

_Rapunzel – Glad to hear that! I Can't wait to see you. _

Elsa put her cell phone back on her dresser. She opened her cabinet, not surprised to see it almost empty. She look out her violet shirt and black leggings. Then she put on her blue flats. She walked over towards her dresser, spotting her snowflake pendant that Rapunzel gave her. Elsa didn't exactly know why, but she just loves the winter. She took it off it's place and around her neck. Then she went downstairs.

Elsa immediately greeted her parents good morning. She sat over to her seat as her mother put eggs, bacon and pancakes on both her and Anna's plates.

Anna shoved the pancakes into her mouth. Elsa looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Anna asked. Her tone sounded like she was quite offended.

"You must be hungry, Anna." Elsa said before she put a pancake slice into my mouth.

"Well, yeah, I am. I skipped dinner last night." Anna said, her mouth full. "And I wouldn't want to be on an empty stomach once we get there."

"I guess so." Elsa said, finishing her orange juice. She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then went to her bedroom. She took a deep breath, letting the air sink in before gathering her luggage downstairs.

"Elsa! Hurry up!" Anna said. "We have to go!"

Elsa sighed. "Alright, Anna! I'll be right down."

She gathered her luggage and dragged them downstairs. She went outside the front door and put her luggage inside the trunk. She closed trunk cover, then went to her parents.

"Take care, snowflake." Her mother said. "Promise to take care of sister for me?"  
>"I promise." Elsa said, as she hugged her mother even tighter.<p>

Her father walked over to them. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, we will, dad."

"Hey! Why won't you guys join me in the group hug?" Anna complained.

They snickered. "Because you were busy, daydreaming." Elsa said.

"No fair!" Anna said before giving her family a big, kooky hug. "Love you, mom, dad."

"Love you too, sweetie." Her father said.

"Alright, you have to go, or else you're going to be late." Their mother said, pushing them aside. Elsa went into the driver's seat as Anna sat in the front passenger's seat. They opened their windows are they waved towards their parents goodbye.

**A/N:** (otherwise known as author's note) This is my first High school AU, so I hoped I did well, and that you liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to update often. Meanwhile, as you wait for more chapters, follow this story to be updated. Also, don't forget to leave a review!

~WinterSnowflake101


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to use Elsa's POV (point of view) for the second chapter. I had some difficulty writing in third person, so, yeah.  
>For the next chapter I will probably use the third person format. It depends though.<br>Also, thanks for the reviews! Really got me going! Here's an early second chapter for that. Enjoy!**

_**~WinterSnowflake101**_

"Oh, Elsa, this year is going to be so great!" Anna exclaimed. I responded with a short grunt. Although, she didn't really seem to notice that I grunted.  
>After a few more means of nonsense, she asked a question that got my attention.<br>"Elsa, are you going to get a boyfriend this year, by the way?"  
>I was just baffled by this. I glanced at her with a disgusted look on my face for a moment then turned my view back on to the road. I pressed on the brake pedal as the signal turned yellow, and then into red. As the countdown to the green light started, I took my chance to reply to Anna.<p>

"I don't really plan to get a boyfriend." I said sternly. "I'll probably focus more on school work."  
>Anna looked outside her window. "You're no fun at all, sis."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least I didn't have a boyfriend who cheated on me."  
>Anna looked back at me. Her expression clearly showed that she was offended. "At least I had a boyfriend," she retorted. "But really, Yves was a total jerk. I hope you don't get a boyfriend like him."<p>

The light turned green. I stepped on the pedals as we drove towards the Academy. Anna became more silent since our conversation, which is not a problem at all to me.

After a few more minutes of driving, we were at New York. I smiled as I steered the car towards the left. If I can remember, this is way.

I heard Anna's gasps, in which I was right. We were here.  
>"Elsa, look!" She said, fascinated. The turned my head towards my right and saw the Academy. It was as I remembered, but they enhanced the quality of the school gates and walls. The walls were painted in a new grayish black, much like the color of the stones you see in spas. The gates were painted a new layer of gold, making it shine and glimmer in the sun.<p>

I parked the car inside a shady area inside the academy's parking lot. It was only 10:30, but dozens of cars filled the empty lots. Anna and I were lucky to find a spot. I turned the car off as I opened the car door. The fresh, autumn breeze met my face. It felt refreshing. I opened the car's trunk as I unloaded our luggage. Thankfully, mom told me to use a trolley bag instead of the old briefcases I used to use.

I pulled the trolley as Anna was pulling hers beside me. She had a huge smile on her face. We walked out of the parking lot and went towards the grassy area of the Academy, where they host the registration. I spotted Rapunzel walking around, it seemed like she only got there. She turned around and let a surprised shriek as she saw me and Anna.

Rapunzel ran towards us, then giving me a big bear hug. I hugged back. I missed her so much. As we let go, Rapunzel turned to hug Anna.

"Oh, how I missed you guys so much!" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
>"Me too. Hope you had a good summer." I replied with a smile.<p>

The Academy's bell chimed, which means registration was about to start. I rolled my eyes as I said, "Come on, let's go get registered."  
>Anna and Rapunzel nodded.<p>

We found ourselves in front of the line. A man with auburn hair called for the next person, which was Rapunzel. "Next please!"  
>Rapunzel quickly scribbled down her name and year. The man gave Rapunzel her orientation packet as she went off to get her picture taken for her ID.<p>

Anna tugged me. She whispered inside my ear, "He's gorgeous." I rolled my eyes. Anna can be so dumb at times with love. Don't judge a book by it's cover, as they say. He was handsome, but wasn't my type. Then again, I'm not Anna, am I?

Anna went up. I could see that she was shivering in nervousness. "Name and year?" He asked.

"Anna Arendelle, freshman in college." She said. I could tell that she was feeling jittery.  
>"Well, Anna, if you could write down your name and year here, we might do well." The man said, flirtatiously. I heard Anna giggle as she wrote down her name and year on the sheet of paper. I was watching them in disgust as they were constantly talking and flirting with each other. I could hear people groan behind me.<p>

As I was watching them, I heard the woman sitting next to him calling me out. She gestured for me to come over.

"Hey, there. I'm Belle. Name and year?" She said with a warm smile.  
>"Elsa Arendelle, junior in college." I replied.<br>Belle handed me a piece of paper. "Well, Elsa, please write down your name and year right here." She instructed.  
>As I finished, she handed me my orientation packet. "Have a great first day!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be writing in third person this time. I hope you enjoy and leave a review! **

**~WinterSnowflake101**

"Thank you, Belle." Elsa said. "But may I ask, where is the pictorial room?"

Belle pointed towards the stone path. "Just follow the pathway, and at the end you'll see a room with a sign that says, 'Pictorial Room'".

"Alright. Thank you!"

Elsa walked down the stone pathway. _'The stone pathway…This is new.'_ She thought. Elsa pulled her trolley bag until she saw the room Belle was talking about. She left her bag outside the room and went inside. Elsa saw a man taking the picture of a girl.

"Alright! Next please!" he said.

Elsa walked towards the seat. The man smiled. She was a beauty. The flash went off, and the man took his eyes away from the camera. "Next!"

Elsa stood up from the seat and exited the room. She pulled her trolley bag and took a look at her orientation packet. Elsa opened it up, and saw the list of things to do.

_'After you take your picture for your school ID, please proceed to the main building for college in the academy to receive your room key.' _She read. Elsa looked around, and spotted the main building. She quickly made her way there. As Elsa pushed the glass doors, she inhaled the fresh lavender and lemon scent. Elsa noticed people were lining up at certain stall in the middle of the room. _'Must be the place where you receive your room key.'_ She thought. Elsa quickly fell in line. Luckily, it wasn't that long, so she quickly found herself in front of the line.

A girl with dirty blonde hair neatly tied into a bun greeted her. "Hello! Name and year please?" the woman asked.

"Oh. Um, Elsa Arendelle. Junior in college." She stammered.

The woman quickly typed on her computer. "Arendelle, Elsa…" She mumbled to herself. "Aha! Alright, you're in the Ice Dormitory, room 494. Here is your room key." She said as she handed Elsa her room key. "You'll find your dorm in the northern part of the academy. There is a map inside your orientation packet. Have a nice day!"

Elsa nodded with a smile. She went out of the line as she felt a slight vibration in her pocket. It was her cell phone. She received a message from Rapunzel.

_Rapunzel – Hey, Elsa! What's your dormitory and room?_

_Elsa – Ice dormitory, room 497. _

_Rapunzel – Yay! We are roomies! That's my room too!_

_Elsa – Really? Yay! On my way to the room. See you there. _

Elsa put her cell phone on sleep mode and put it back inside her pocket. She opened her orientation packet and pulled out the map. Luckily, the Ice dormitory wasn't that far. Elsa made it there within a matter of minutes. She pressed the elevator button as it chimed. The doors opened. Elsa walked inside and closed the door. She pressed the button that indicated the fourth floor. She waited for a few minutes before she was on the right floor.

The doors opened and Elsa made her way out. She searched the floor and saw a room with a sign that said, 'Room 497'. She inserted the key inside the keyhole and turned it. The door opened. She saw Rapunzel unpacking her things. Rapunzel turned around and let a soft shriek of glee.

"Elsa!" She said as she tackled Elsa with a big hug. "Roomies!"

"Yes, we are." Elsa said happily as she broke the hug.

"Elsa, take which ever bed you want. I wanted you to have first dibs!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. That's what she loved so much about Punz. She was so giving. Elsa sat on the bed to the right. That signaled Rapunzel that that was the bed she wanted.

"This is so my bed!" Elsa exclaimed, relaxed. She stretched as she lied on the bed. Elsa yawned. God, she was sleeply.

"El, you sleepy?" Rapunzel said, placing her clothes inside the white closet near her bed.

"Heck yeah, I am. Anna woke me up so early." Elsa said, prolonging the o.

Rapunzel shrugged. She continued placing her clothes inside her closet. There was sudden silence for a moment until Elsa's phone chimed.

Elsa stood from her bed lazily and took her phone from her bedside table. She read the opened the message. It was a text from Anna.

_Anna – Hey! Which room are you in?_

_Elsa – Ice dormitory, room 297, Anna._

_Anna – That's great! I'm in the Ice dorm too, room 298. Just next to your room. Who's your roomie? _

_Elsa – Its Punz. Who's yours? _

_Anna – I have yet to know. After I finish unpacking, I'm gonna head off to your room. _

_Elsa – Fine. Just pay attention. You might end up on the wrong floor. _

Elsa put her phone on sleep mode and rose from her bed. She had to unpack her things. She opened her trolley bag and saw the mess inside that she called her clothes. She was too lazy to pack properly last night. Facebook got in the way. Elsa opened the cabinet near her bed and started arranging her clothes. Neatly this time. She didn't want it to be mess and make it harder to organize in the future.

As Elsa finished organizing her things, she heard a knock on the door. Rapunzel went over and peeked through the peephole. She opened the door. It was Anna.

"Hey guys!" Anna beamed. "So…What are we talking about?"

Rapunzel snickered. "As of this moment, nothing, really. But how about we start a convo right now?"

"Alright." Anna said. She thought for a moment. "Aha! I know. What's your course?"

"Punz and I are studying law. What about you, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Culinary. Since I love to cook and bake and stuff." Anna replied.

"You planning to join a club or team this year, Elsa? You didn't join any last year." Rapunzel asked.

Elsa thought about it for a moment. Then she shrugged. "Possibly the Figure Skating varsity team. Anna knows how much I love to skate."

"That's great! Let's go downstairs and check out the bulletin board to see when the tryouts are." Rapunzel suggested. Elsa rose from her bed. She rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. "Sure. Let's go."


End file.
